An electrophotographic copying apparatus having edited image forming and data input capabilities is known which has an edited mode of copying operation in which images of a given document can be copied and printed in a plurality of colors. An advanced version of such a copying apparatus further allows designation of one or more localized areas so that the images within any one or more of the designated areas may be copied and printed in any desired color or colors or may be erased. In a copying apparatus of this type, whether the images within a designated area are to be printed or erased and whichever of the colors available is to be used for printing may be determined subsequently to the designation of the coordinates defining the desired edited copy area.
In carrying out such an edited mode of copying operation, coordinate data to define a desired edited copy area and instructions to print or erase the images within the area are entered successively before the copying operation is to be started. There may be cases where, for example, it is desired to change the printing color from red (magenta) to black or conversely from black to red for one or more designated areas or where it is desired to have a designated area printed in a desired color after an instruction has been entered to erase the particular area. Laborious and time-consuming efforts are thus required for the operator to enter the coordinate data for the desired edited copy area or areas each time it is desired to make such a change.
In using a copying apparatus having the multi-colored edited mode of copying operation, the operator may desire to carry out the edited mode of copying operation using the data which have already been entered for the previous copying operation. The operator may otherwise desire to use additional data or partially modify the previously entered data for the edited mode of copying operation.